Missing Scene for Ke Kinohi
by Cokie316
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a snippet that wasn't explained in the show.</html>


_**Missing Scene from Ke Kinohi**_

_**by Cokie**_

_**This is something I had thought to write the first time Ke Kinohi was aired, but I never took the time. It is just a short 'moment in time' sort of thing with no real purpose or meaning, but it was an itch I had to get out of my system.**_

Steve McGarrett was used to sleeping in some damn uncomfortable places; while on the run, in unorthodox positions and in every type of weather known to mankind.

But knowing that information didn't help him understand where he was when he opened his eyes. Part of his body was numb; what wasn't numb was burning with fire and he couldn't stop the muscles along his right side from involuntarily twitching. Each uncontrolled movement caused a companion spike of pain to crescendo through his brain.

He should remember where he was and what had happened. It was important. Why? He couldn't remember that much. And he really didn't care.

So the blue eyes closed and he floated.

~~~H50~~~

He slowly came awake for a second time, hazy memories touching his senses. He knew he was on the floor. In his…well, his dad's house. The why was still eluding him.

His limbs were leaden, the joints painful. He then remembered the annoying tremors from before, thankful they had receded. The rug beneath his face was wet and he dragged his hand upward, only to realize that the dampness was from his own drool.

That was encouraging.

He listened, hearing nothing in the house. Blinking rapidly, he cleared his vision. It took effort, but he raised his head and looked around, recognizing he was in the den. On the floor. Early in the morning. Drooling like a baby. Then he saw the empty space under his dad's desk.

And remembered the CHAMP box.

And the taser.

At least he now knew why the spikes of pain were coursing through his skull.

The box was gone. And the place was a wreck. He could see the sunlight shining off broken pieces of glass on the floor, and he remembered at least one chair splitting into pieces.

It took another few moments to realize that his place was now a crime scene…and that he needed help in processing it…because truth be told, he wasn't seeing or thinking too clearly on his own. Who would have thought sitting up would be such a chore. His arms and legs felt like jelly weighted down with sand.

Telephone. He remembered setting it down last night. The question was where? Luck was with him because the phone was on the floor, next to the toppled over table. And within reach.

Not trusting his legs just yet, he rolled and stretched, picking up the cell with fingers that felt as fat as sausages. He hit the speed dial and waited.

"What? You oversleep on the morning you are supposed to pick me up?"

"Da—" _Crap, who's voice is that? _"Danny?"

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"Need help."

Those were two words Danny Williams rarely heard from his partner. "Where are you?"

"Home. Crime scene."

"I'll call EMS."

"No…no. I'm okay. No police. Just the team."

"We'll talk about it. I'm out the door. Just stay where you are and I'll be there soon."

True to his word, Danny pulled the Camaro into the drive ten minutes later. He cut the flashing lights and the engine and exited the car with his gun drawn, not expecting what he found.

McGarrett was sitting on the porch, leaning back against the door jamb, dressed in his sleep pants, and appeared to be sleeping.

"Steve! What the hell happened?" He knelt in front of the other man, and gripped his shoulder, looking him over for injuries. "Hey! You with me?"

Clouded eyes opened and blinked up at him. "Yeah. Must've gone to sleep."

"Why are you out here?"

"Needed air to help clear my head. Got tased."

"By who?"

Steve slowly shook his head. "They broke in. I heard a noise and came down, was fighting two of them, but a third one tased me. The CHAMP box is gone."

Danny stepped inside the front door, glancing around at the scene. "What time was this?"

"Not sure. Early. Around dawn, I think. I woke up a while ago drooling all over the rug."

"Did you hit anything when they tased you? Hurt your head?"

"Hit the floor."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm okay. Been tased before, during training. The twitching has almost stopped and I managed to walk out here without falling flat on my face."

"Chin and Kono will be here soon," Danny told him. "We'll go over the house."

"The one I caught with the box wore a mask, but I pulled it off and trust me, I'll recognize him. But I'm guessing they also had on gloves, so no fingerprints."

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep this off. We'll go through the downstairs and see what we find."

"No sleep, but a shower would help clear the fog in my head."

Danny stretched out his arm and Steve gripped it. In one tug, he was on his feet.

"Got your sea legs under you, Rambo?"

Steve took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good," he assured his partner. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Danny replied as they stepped into the house. He quickly surveyed the damage, noting the broken glass, splintered chair, and general disarray. "Steven, love what you've done to the place."

McGarrett stopped in his tracks and looked toward the office. His voice was so low, Williams barely heard him. "They took the box, Danny."

"I know they did. Don't worry. We'll get it back."

"That's the only evidence I had about my mom's murder."

"Come on," Danny tugged his partner around and pointed upward. "Trust me. You have the Danny Williams' guarantee that we'll find it. Now, can you manage the stairs?"

"Yeah. Be back down soon."

"I'll have an ice pack ready. On a scale from one to ten, what's the headache? Be honest."

"Fourteen?"

"Sounds about right. Now go." Williams headed toward the kitchen, but stopped, turning toward his partner. "Hey, got any breakfast?"

"Crime scene, remember?"

"I'll police the kitchen myself."

"There's some Grape Nuts in there, but the milk might be iffy."

"Grape nuts? I'd rather eat crushed up rock, so please tell me you have coffee. And next time, I expect malasadas."

~~~H50~~~

_*OK, I did some research and when a person is tased on either the neck or face, it most often causes unconsciousness, followed by twitching and uncoordinated muscles._

_ljw: 4.28.11_


End file.
